O sucessor
by Rafalupin
Summary: Essa é a minha primeira fic...por isso tenham paciência...fala do sucessor de voldemort...
1. Default Chapter

******_O sucessor._**

**1° Capítulo-Fim da guerra, o recomeço.**

Era meia noite em um beco escuro da Inglaterra,um homem encapuzado espera algo,em seus braços um embrulho se debate.

A noite estava muito escura, motivo pelo qual ele não notou mais uma presença no beco.

Em meio a isso o ruído de algo cortando o ar,um homem montado em uma vassoura começava a descer ao chão até que parou.

Me esperando a muito tempo Júlio?

Tempo suficiente, e Penélope?

Mas o outro apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou:

Moody.

Aquele bastardo, filho da mãe! Tem certeza?

Você mesmo o viu estourando a sua porta.

E Milorde, alguma notícia?Encontraram-no, ele está vivo?-Existia certa urgência na voz. -Diga-me Lúcio.

Realmente parece que ele se foi. Não encontramos nenhum rastro nas ruínas nem em lugar algum.

Silêncio.

E então Julio, o que você pretende fazer, todos sabem que você é um de nós.

Acalme-se Lúcio, vou me esconder, mas antes preciso de um favor seu.

Qual?

Leve meu filho para a casa dos avós, eu não terei tempo para isso se quiser ficar vivo.

Certo, mas como fará isso sem que nenhum deles perceba?

Ainda não sei, mas pensarei em algo.

Então está bem, dê-me o garoto, deixarei ele na casa dos velhos ainda hoje.

Obrigado, não sei como agradecê-lo.

Pensaremos em algo, logo,logo.

Então o bebê foi passado aos cuidados do homem. Que com um movimento de sua capa... desapareceu.Nesse momento estalos fortes foram ouvidos,e um rumorejo de capas negras quando oito bruxos encapuzados irromperam na noite cercando Júlio, não dando chance de escapatória.

Júlio Boneth, se entregue passivamente e lhe garantiremos um julgamento justo!-- Disse um deles com uma voz seca e irritada.

Julgamento justo--retrucou Júlio-- Como o dos Lestrange que foram mandados direto para Azkaban?Nunca!!...-Foi rápido demais, Júlio retirou a varinha das vestes:

Nunca vão me ter vivo...**_ AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

Um jorro de luz verde saiu da varinha e acertou em cheio o coração do bruxo mais próximo que caiu com um baque surdo no chão, morto. Enquanto isso outros dois bruxos que estavam próximos do homem adiantaram-se com as varinhas em punho:

**_EXPELLIARMUS_**! Fachos de luz vermelha irromperam das duas varinhas acertando o homem pelos lados imobilizando-o terminantemente. Um dos bruxos retirou seu capuz,deixando seu rosto à mostra.

Ele não estava sozinho Moody, tinha mais alguém com ele--disse schaklelbolt--desaparatou, não consegui ver o rosto.

O bruxo mais velho balançou a cabeça pensativo e falou com sua voz áspera:

Este idiota estava com o filho nos braços, vi quando o covarde fugiu enquanto a mulher dele duelava comigo,como se fossemos fazer alguma coisa com a criança,venha vamos voltar ao ministério,vamos ter muita papelada porque com certeza este aqui vai falar bastante.Enquanto ao outro deixe,mais cedo ou mais tarde eu pego ele,mais cedo,eu espero.

Então dois outros conjuraram amarras em Júlio que estava caído e fizeram-no levitar a alguns centímetros do chão, outros dois encarregaram-se do colega morto.As nuvens encobriram a lua e derepente eles não estavam mais lá,somente um homem restava,com o rosto encoberto pela escuridão.

Enquanto isso à caminho da França estava Július Boneth nos braços do bruxo,sem saber o que o destino lhe reservara.Em uma modesta rua de Paris o bruxo chamado Lúcio chega ao seu destino,a casa da família Thonson.A rua estava escura e calma como deveria estar àquela hora da madrugada,a escuridão da noite ajudou a manter longe olhares indesejados.O homem andou até a frente de uma das casas mais próximas e ficou parado em sua soleira como se pensasse se devia ou não fazer o que tinha vindo fazer,finalmente parecendo despertar de um transe deixou o bebê na soleira da porta:

Tomara que tenha mais sorte que o seu pai, fedelho.

E deixando o garoto, saiu devagar até que dobrou a rua e desapareceu. Não faltava muito para amanhecer, motivo pelo qual não demorou muito para o garoto ser encontrado,logo de manhã a senhora Thonson abriu a porta a procura do jornal matutino e encontrou o bebê.Mafalda Thonson,ao contrário da filha,Penélope,não era bruxa e era muito bondosa,tinha baixa estatura,cabelos curtos e grisalhos e tinha um olhar de quem vivera bastante.Quando viu o menino à sua porta levou a mão ao peito:

Alberico! Venha aqui e rápido.

O senhor Thonson que era um homem de aspecto severo e rabugento, tinha os cabelos totalmente brancos como a neve do inverno, era um pouco mais alto que sua esposa, e mancava da pena esquerda, veio rápido (ou pelo menos o quanto pôde) gritando e zangando aos rosnados:

O que foi mulher?O que está acontecendo?Para que os gritos?-- Mas Mafalda não precisou responder a pergunta do marido, já nos braços da mulher estava o bebê--Mas o que é isso?

É um menino seu velho rabugento.

Eu sei o que é,o que está fazendo na soleira da porta é que me intriga.--Mafalda notou um pequeno pedaço de papel no meio das roupas da criança,desembrulhou e leu:

_**Caros Sr. e Sra. Thonson**_

**_Sei que lembram de mim, quando levei Penélope de sua casa_**

**_mas agora,Penélope está morta,ou pode estar.Preciso do mai-_**

**_or favor que jamais pedi à alguém,por favor cuidem de Július,_**

**_Estou com problemas e não mais posso cuidar dessa tarefa. Es-_**

_**pero que o coração fale mais alto que as desavenças.Ele tem**_

_**apenas vocês agora,portanto espero que o recebam de braços eu e Penélope,Július é um bruxo e já tem vaga **_

_**garantida na Escola Durmstrang de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria,onde**_

_**cursará 7 anos após fazer 11 anos de idade,até lá peço que**_

_**não revelem nada do seu passado para sua própria seguran-**_

_**ça,e de vocês também.**_

_**Espero que amem este garoto tanto quanto Penélope**_

_**amou.**_

_**Júlio Boneth.**_

Mafalda corou ligeiramente e disse finalmente:

Ele é nosso neto,Alberico,ele é nosso neto.

O velho Alberico pareceu perder a sua cor mas se manteve firme:

Neto que neto,eu não tenho filhos.--Disse com vontade.Nessa hora Mafalda pareceu fraquejar mas falou com voz firme:

Você não acha que já é hora de esquecer,nessa carta Júlio conta que Penny pode estar morta,você nem mesmo sente preocupação com seu próprio sangue.Ela pode estar morta e a única coisa que temos para nos lembrar dela é este bebê portanto nós vamos cuidar dele e ponto final,eu já perdi duas filhas por sua causa e esse seu moralismo barato,não vou perder mais nada por você.Agora temos um neto para criar...---Mas era tarde demais,Alberico explodira:

E você realmente acha que eu criarei o filho daquela aberração... --disse ele cuspindo por entre os dentes, mas então deparou-se com os grandes olhos azuis do menino e a magia se fez.-- Eu já vou avisando,ele vai freqüentar a escola em que eu estudei e não aquelas escolas malucas em que ela estudou,me diga,ele também é um...um daqueles...tipos?--Terminou ele sem muita convicção.

De acordo com o que diz aqui... -- Disse Mafalda--...ele é sim,e tem vaga garantida em uma dessas escolas para bruxos.

Fora de cogitação.

Tudo bem Alberico, fora de cogitação.Ele vai estudar na escola em que você estudou e pronto.

Com isso o Sr. Thonson pareceu começar a gostar da idéia.

E então mulher,vai ficar com ele na rua ou vai entrar pra se esquentar.--Então entraram,e Mafalda foi logo para cozinha preparar algo para o bebê se alimentar.

O velho Alberico se conformou e até gostou da idéia de ter uma criança na casa,mas fez questão de ocultar isso de sua mulher.

A casa dos Thonson ficava na Av. Les enfantes n° 124 ,uma das mais chatas e esnobes de toda Paris,mas agora aquela casa era especial.Qual seria o futuro de Július T. Boneth e qual seria o mistério que cerca o seu nome.

****


	2. O sonho

**2° Capítulo- O sonho**

Oito anos se passaram desde que fora deixado à porta de seus avós,aos cuidados de uma senhora amável e de um velho rabugento que brigava por tudo.

Mafalda Thonson estava na cozinha,era manhã de segunda feira,ela fazia o café da manhã à espera de que os homens da casa acordassem,o que para ela era muito comum.Ela parecia particularmente feliz naquela manhã,vestindo seu conjunto surrado de saia e blusa azuis-água e um avental sujo,lavava tudo que sujára enquanto preparava o café,e cuidava do bolo que estava no forno antigo.Seus cabelos agora brancos da idade estavam bem presos em um pequeno laçarote combinando,cantarolava feliz até que a figura de um garoto loiro de olhos bem azuis distraiu sua atenção.

Bom dia Julinho,levantou cedo.

Olá vovó.

Está se sentindo diferente?Afinal hoje é seu aniversário...Parabéns!

Aniversário,ah é,é mesmo hoje,quase me esqueço.

Do seu próprio aniversário,mas como?O que houve não está feliz?

Não é isso vovó,é que você sabe o que o vovô gosta de fazer no meu aniversário,prá que que eu tenho que limpar aquele sotão todo ano?

Július,você sabe que limpar o sótão é só uma desculpa para ficar com você.

Então se ele gosta de ficar comigo por que não me leva prá tomar sorvete ou coisa parecida,por que limpar o sotão?

Mafalda riu divetida e abraçou o neto afetuosamente dando-lhe um beijo na testa.Neste instante o ruido de passos nas escadas interrompeu-os.Era o avô do garoto que entrava na cozinha.

E aí garoto,cresceu algum centimetro desde ontem,para mim parece o mesmo pirralho mirrado de sempre - Disse ele rindo,Mafalda o censurou com o olhar ao que ele se calou.

O café da manhã foi como sempre,silencioso,pois o velho Alberico acreditava em comer calado.Logo após Július,como sempre foi ajudar sua avó com a louça do café.

Vamos Július,ou você prefere ficar aí quebrando a louça da família - E se levantou rumando despreucupado em direção a sala de estar.

É ,ele não vai desistir - Disse o garoto soltando um muxoxo bem audível.

Como você já sabe ele só gosta de ficar com você! - Disse Mafalda bondosa.

E por isso ele me tortura?

A avó riu gostosamente e replicou:

Vá amtes que ele desembeste a gritar,aí sim será uma tortura!

Então o garoto se levantou,beijou a avó e saiu arrastando os chinelos em direção ao avô,que a esta altura estava impaciente,encostado no corrimão da escada,ele disse ao ver o garoto:

Por que a demora moleque?

Estava terminando de ajudar a vovó na cozinha - Mas Alberico Thonson já não escutava,preocupado demais com uma mosca que pousava teimosamente na ponta do seu nariz.Após se certificar de que a mosca não iria mais 'atacar',se levantou começou a subir com certa dificuldade a escada reclamando baixo algo a ver com "... a sujeira da cidade..." e "... deviam aterrar todos esses rios...".Subindo os degraus vagarosamente,derrepente,virou-se e disse:

Vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai subir?Vamos,temos muito o que fazer.- E saiu em direção a uma porta que ficava no fim do corredor do segundo patamar.Alberico puxou um molho de chaves muito grande e começou a experimentar as chaves uma a uma,como se não tivesse pressa alguma,finalmente uma delas serviu,enquanto isso o pobre Július ficava a um canto à espera de ordens,o avô do garoto abriu a porta que dava para uma escada empoeirada e ingrem.Quando chegaram ao alto da escada o garoto avistou mais uma vez o sotão dos Thonson.

O menino não gostava nada daquele lugar e ficou imaginando como seria passar só uma vez um aniversário normal sem ter que limpar aquele sotão idiota mas seu avô chamou sua atenção aos gritos,tirando o garoto de seus devaneios:

Július! Anda com isso seu moleque malandro,temos muito trabalho pela frente e eu não quero ficar o dia inteiro aqui.

O sotão era grande,escuro e tinha cheiro a mofo e cachorro molhado,mesmo que nenhum cachorro houvesse habitado naquela casa nunca.Havia várias coisas velhas e quebradas largadas aos cantos,caixas atulhadas de roupas antigas e manchadas,e uma arca,à qual Július nunca fora autorizado a abrir.Quando tinha 9 anos,ele havia encontrado as chaves da arca mas fora pego no ato por seu avô.Não havia quase luz a não ser pela pequena lâmpada bem no meio do aposento,à qual mal iluminava o lugar dando um aspecto horripilante.

Bom,vamos a limpeza - Disse o velho Thonson,e então começaram.

Não se falaram durante as duas horas seguintes,nas quais Július limpava enquanto seu avô ficava zangando e resmungando,até que o velho Alberico falou:

Ei moleque! Eu vou buscar uma vassoura para que você possa varrer esse sotão depois de limpar essa prataria.- E saiu devagar pela porta que estava entreaberta.Július ficou alguns segundos olhando fixamente para o lugar onde seu avô havia acabado de sair e finalmente se sentou para descansar.Suado,cansado e com fome ele passou as costas da mão em sua testa enxugando o suor que pingava do seu rosto devido ao esforço.Sentado em um banco de madeira ele esperava seu avô voltar,foi quando uma luz fraca bateu em seu rosto,era capaz de jurar que a luz havia vindo daquela velha arca do seu avô.Afinal,o quê havia naquela arca que seu avô queria tanto esconder?Tentado por aquela luz misteriosa o garoto foi chegando mais perto,com seu coração aos pulos ele agarrou o cadeado antigo e enferrujado e constatou o inevitável:estava trancada.O menino esperava que algo acontecesse,a luz se intensificou naquele instante como se aquílo estivesse planejado para acontecer,Július ficou um pouco assustado e deu um passo para tráz ao mesmo instante que como por magia o cadeado se abriu...sozinho.Július se sobressaltou com aquilo mas estava muito mais curioso que amedrontado e chegou mais perto da arca,então a luz diminuiu sua força mas continuava presente para que o menino pudesse enxergar o conteúdo da arca.

Na arca havia nada mais que livros,muitos livros.Július chegou ainda mais perto da arca e pegou um dos volumes,era grosso e suas páginas estavam caindo mas era fácil ler seu titulo que era gravado em letras verdes garrafais,se entitulava " Adivinhe o futuro-um manual prático para bruxos sem sorte.",o garoto pensou que aquele livro não poderia ser de seu avô,pois o velho Alberico Thonson não era dado a esse tipo de leitura,soltando o volume na arca mais uma vez,ele deteve sua atenção em outro livro,era mais fino e muito mais conservado que o anterior,era de cor marrom e com letras douradas dizia:" O álbum de Penélope Thonson ".Era o álbum de fotos de sua mãe,nunca em sua vida tinha visto uma foto de sua mãe,pois seu avô tinha uma antiga mágoa dela e agora iria poder conhecer o seu rosto,com o coração aos saltos ele abriu o álbum de fotos e se deparou com algo inesplicável,na primeira página havia uma grande fotografia de uma menina loira de olhos muito azuis vestindo um vestido de seda azul,com cadernos embaixo dos braços ela acenava para a câmera,sorrindo mas o espantoso era que a foto se movia,a menina,sua mãe,realmente acenava para ele.Foram ouvidos ruídos na escada e Július,rapidamente recolocou os livros na arca e a fechou como estava levantando-se dali muito rápido,foi bem em tempo,pois seu avô havia chegado a porta do sotão,asmático e desconfiado.

Você está com cara de culpado,o que você fez?

O menino tomou um grande susto e respondeu gaguejando:

Nada vovô,só estava limpando.- Mas o velho Thonson não acreditou muito.

Vá,vá ajudar sua avó e deixe que eu acabo aqui,seu enxerido.

Ele tentou dissuadir o avô mas não teve jeito e Július teve que ir.O dia se passou como todos os outros e logo após o jantar o menino foi se deitar,seu quarto ficava no segundo andar da casa,era o tipico quarto de um garoto de 11 anos,a não ser pela grande variedade de livros espalhados pelas prateleiras.Július adorava ler e simplesmente devorava os livros até que o acabasse.Deitou-se finalmente em sua cama e tentou dormir,mas o sono não vinha e quando finalmente ele conseguiu dormir foi para sonhar...

Sonhou que era apenas um bebê e que estava nos braços de uma mulher,que o abraçava muito forte,havia mais alguém no lugar,era um homem,moreno,olhos negros,cabelos curtos,parecia nervoso com alguma coisa,mas o garoto não podia imagimar o que era,em meio a isso ouviu-se um estampido alto,a mulher gritou,Július foi arrancado dos braços da mulher(gritos e explosões) Fuja Júlio,leve ele daqui,eles chegaram,vou atrasálos.-- Não,você vai eu fico e luto...-- Vá Júlio,vá... (Bum)A porta da casa foi derrubada,Július estava voando...a noite estava escura e então ele acordou...

Seu quarto estava escuro,tudo estava silencioso,como sempre...ele acordara suado,cansado e abalado então virou sua barriga para cima,arrumou os lençóis e pensou:

Que sonho estranho!!

Muitas semanas se passaram desde aquele sonho e os dias estavam ficando frios na medida que chegava julho e cada vez mais Július tentava entender aquele sonho maluco,mas sua vida continuava a mesma de sempre.

Em uma manhã sua vó o chamou na cozinha.

Július,eu quero que você até a casa do Sr. Jean Luc e chame seu avô para almoçar,quando ele está naquela casa ele perde a noção do tempo,está lá hà mais de três horas.

Tudo bem,vou e já volto com o vovô.

As ruas não representavam nada de especial para o garoto que havia crescido naquela redondeza,apesar de ter sido sempre superprotegido pela avó,ele estava acostumado a andar por aí sozinho e sabia muito bem aonde ia.Logo já estava perto da casa do amigo de seu avô,encontrou Alberico Thonson se despedindo do amigo.

Já vou indo Jean,sabe como é Mafalda,e afinal já está quase na hora do almoço. - Dizia ele quando avistou o garoto subindo a rua - Viu só,já mandou Július atráz de mim.- E se virando para o garoto falou:

Você está me vigiando é garoto,qual é o problema com vocês,acham que eu sou caduco ou o quê?

A vovó mandou eu vir buscá-lo vovô. - Bastou para ele tornar a zangar e balançar a bengala ameaçadoramente:

O quê! Eu não posso sair que vocês pensam que eu vou me perder.Vamos logo para casa.-E assim foi durante todo o trajeto até a casa.Quando chegaram o almoço já estava servido na cozinha.

Ao terminarem Július ajudou sua avó nas tarefas de casa,como estava de férias da escola nçao tinha mais nada a fazer a não ser ficar em casa o dia todo e foi o que fez,até anoitecer.Após o jantar,Július foi se deitar em seu quarto e quando chegou notou uma pequena carta em cima de sua cama,era em papel pardo,parecia velho,tinha um selo oficial,timbrado com um selo incomum.A curiosidade o levou até a cama,pegou o envelope e leu:

**_Sr. J.T. Boneth_**

_**Rua Les enfants n°124**_

_**Paris,França.**_

Era o seu nome e seu endereço naquele papel estranho,mas ele não se lembrava de ter recebido carta alguma e sua avó teria dito se alguma carta tivesse chegado.Mesmo assim ele abriu a carta.

**_Instituto Durmstrang de Magia e Feitiçaria_**

_**Diretor Igor Karkaroff**_

_**Prezado Sr. J.T. Boneth**_

_**Informamos que o ano letivo começará no dia 1° de setembro.informamos**_

_**também que a condução que o levará até a escola estará atracada na Laguna Circe**_

_**em Paris às 23:00 horas do dia 30 de agosto para todos os alunos da região.**_

_**Anexamos nesta oportunidade também a lista de materiais escolares.**_

_**Atensiosamente Prof Alina Nilovich**_

_**Vice diretora**_

****Aquilo tudo parecia loucura,não era a primeira vez que as palavras magia e feitiçaria estavam ligadas a sua família.O conteúdo daquela carta o deixou confuso e até assustado,que escola era essa?Quem eram essas pessoas?**_ BAM _**,a janela se escancarou,o coração de Július começou a bater mais rápido,o garoto perdeu o equilibrio e caiu no chão.O vento acalmou e veio o silêncio,mais calmo ele tentou se levantar,foi quando algo entrou veloz pela janela derrubando o garoto mais uma vez batendo a cabeça dolorosamente no chão perdendo os sentidos por alguns segundos.Quando recuperou-se do choque olhou em volta do quarto e notou algo muito estranho,encarrapitada nas costas da cadeira de sua escrivaninha havia uma grande e negra coruja.Július ficou muito amedrontado e esse medo triplicou quando o animal levantou vôo em sua direção indo pousar em sua perna esquerda.


End file.
